


Pain & Power

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Anon: could you write something with frostmaster and spanking?





	Pain & Power

Loki, at the heart of it all, is a weak man. Oh, he commands magic, to be certain, and might even appear godly to some, but before the Grandmaster? Before his awesome power, his control over every little situation? Loki is  _nothing_.

And by the Norns, is it electrifying.

Bent double, one of En Dwi’s thighs pressed against his collarbones and the other against his hips, the Elder’s left hand gripping tight at Loki’s hair and resting against the nape of his neck, Loki is powerless, entirely powerless, as En Dwi brings his palm down against the curve of his backside once again.

“ _Ah!”_ Loki gasps out as the blow sends him lurching forward, the length of his cock rubbing against the silken fabric of En Dwi’s un-sensible trousers, and he grips ever harder at the couch he is sprawled over, digging his fingers into the plush fabric to try to give himself purchase - but it matters not. Every smack, audible,  _sounding_  like a whip crack, pushes him forward and makes him grind down against En Dwi’s leg. 

“You really  _do_  like this. I gotta hand it to you, when you said you were a sucker for punishment I was thinking like, grief, emotional intimacy, I never thought–”

“ _Shut up!”_  Loki growls, and En Dwi’s right palm smacks hard against his left buttock, smarting against the already red and burning flesh, the tingling pain seeping into his skin. Will he bruise? Oh, by the Norns,  _yes_ , he will. Loki isn’t going to be able to sit down for days upon days, and he relishes the very thought. “Do you have to–  _Ah!_  –talk so much?”

“You know,” the Grandmaster purrs, digging his fingernails into the abused flesh of Loki’s backside and making him  _keen_ , “I kinda do. It’s just a thing of mine. Call it a quirk. But you, Lokes–”

“Loki,” he corrects tiredly.

“You just make me wanna talk and talk and talk. How about that?” En Dwi grabs at the fleshy part of Loki’s other buttock, making the abused, bruising skin sing with pain, and then his fingers slip lower, until they find the wetness between his thighs: Loki, man of words, is wordless now, made to babble incoherent gasps and whimpers as En Dwi’s fingers tease, and tease, dipping into the opening and dancing over the flesh. “You want it? It’s gonna hurt…” Loki nods his head, nods desperately, his eyes tight-closed—

And En Dwi brings his hand down  _hard_  a final time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to just write some more Marvel fics in general, so if you have any requests, check out [my Tumblr here](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com), and feel free to send any requests you have in!


End file.
